Wee Hours
by Deadloss
Summary: Podía sentir su densa respiración rebotando contra el cálido revestimiento del maletero. Cada hueso de su aterido cuerpo amenazaba con crujir, de nuevo, al mínimo movimiento. El sudor goteaba desde su pelo y comenzaba a escocerle en los cortes abiertos. Mormor


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece blablabla, SherlockBBC es de la BBC.

Advertencias: Moriarty es algo sádico, pero bueno, ya nos tiene acostumbradas. Mis delirios y divagaciones. Algo de sangre MORMOR

Notas de la autora: Este es un regalo para **MollyHooperRules**, del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Espero lo disfrutes, ya sé que esto no se parece en nada a lo que tenías en la cabeza (o a lo que pediste). Pero sigue estando hecho con todo mi amor. (¿)

* * *

El sonido del motor ronroneaba en su cabeza, la boca pastosa hacia que su lengua se pegase al paladar. Sebastián estaba atado, encogido sobre sí mismo, tanteó en busca de un espació que nunca encontró. Podía sentir su densa respiración rebotando contra el cálido revestimiento del maletero. Cada hueso de su aterido cuerpo amenazaba con crujir, de nuevo, al mínimo movimiento. El sudor goteaba desde su pelo y comenzaba a escocerle en los cortes abiertos.

Le trasladaban a alguna otra base. No sabía decir cuantos días llevaba capturado, juraría que dos, tres como mucho. Aunque medir el tiempo es complicado en aquel tipo de situaciones. Había mantenido la cabeza lo más fría posible y soportado los interrogatorios estoicamente, como le había adiestrado.

Sabía perfectamente que Moriarty no le dejaría en manos de sus captores por mucho tiempo. No se trataba de ideales ni sentimentalismos, simplemente él era el más apto para coordinar escuadrones y órdenes. A Jim no le gustaba tratar directamente con sus esbirros.

El coche paró y pudo oír claramente cómo se abría una de las puertas. Pensó fugazmente en pelear contra el enorme ruso que había estado practicando su interrogatorio, y supuso abriría el capó en unos instantes. Pero las bridas en sus muñecas, el dolor de huesos y el escozor que tenía no parecían intencionados en ayudarle. Aun así comenzó a enumerar mentalmente los movimientos que podía hacer para si no liberarse, causar molestia.

El maletero se abrió de golpe trayendo el fresco aire nocturno al interior. Sebastián se revolvió para hacer frente a su atacante. Quedó helado al darse cuenta de que era James Moriaty quien se reía con suficiencia desde lo alto.

-¿Resistiéndose hasta el final, eh Moran?-Dijo con sorna. Jim llevaba traje oscuro, las manos en los bolsillos y su sonrisa llena de dientes pintada.-Deberíamos discutir el hecho de que te dejes secuestrar por unos patanes. ¿Puedes creer que enviaron una carta, en el siglo XXI, para informar que te tenían?

Sebastián se irguió; la noche congeló las gotas de su cabello. No tenía nada que decir, solo miraba a su jefe como si se tratase de una alucinación. Moriarty le agarró de la sucia camiseta con demasiada fuerza y se acercó a su oído.

-Estoy terriblemente enfadado contigo, Moran. Me has hecho tratar con esos subalternos que manejas, he tenido que venir a por ti yo. Y ya sabes lo que me molesta personarme, pero con esa cuadrilla de inútiles…solo hubiesen causado desastre. No sé cómo consigues que hagan algo eficiente.- Susurró con voz calma, casi aterciopelada a pesar de las duras palabras.

Acarició el rostro del rubio, inspeccionando daños, Sebastián pensó que lo hacía con cariño. Pero se topó con una herida abierta de la frente y en un movimiento rápido enterró su pulgar en ella. Jim podía sentir el liso hueso frontal del cráneo bajo su dedo, la sangre corría veloz por el rostro. Sebastián abrió la boca mitad asombrado, mitad un grito mudo y el moreno aprovecho para adueñarse de ella con un beso enfadado. Bebieron ávidos de aquel furioso contacto hasta que supo a cobre.

Moriarty volvió a erguirse; calmadamente sacó del bolsillo un impoluto pañuelo blanco bordado, y lo corrompió con manchas rojas al limpiarse las manos. Luego pausadamente se relamió los labios y tomo la bolsa de viaje que estaba a sus pies. Sebastián la reconoció como suya mientras Jim la abría; y tomaba de su interior un dentado cuchillo de caza que recordaba muy bien.

-Hueles como un perro.-Dijo disgustado mientras se inclinaba y cortaba las bridas de las manos en la espalda. Por un momento estuvo tentado de rajar de parte a parte la sucia camiseta. - No me gustan los perros. Límpiate y cámbiate de ropa, todo lo necesario está dentro. También hay alguna venda, apresúrate.

Sebastián salió a duras penas del maletero, como había previsto todas las articulaciones crujieron horriblemente. Mientras se estiraba vio que estaban en mitad de ninguna parte. Podía ver la desolada carretera recta que seguían y cruzaba un páramo interminable, tragado por la oscuridad, de fondo podía oírse el rumor del mar. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa con celeridad, hacía un frio terrible, bajo cero. Abrió su equipaje de un fuerte tirón y saco unas toallitas húmedas. Era un suicidio usarlas con aquella temperatura, desnudo en mitad de la noche; no obstante Moriarty le miraba sádicamente apoyado en el coche, así que no tuvo opción. Limpió su magullado cuerpo lo más rápido posible, pero escrupulosamente, porque sabía que si no lo hacía bien tendría que repetirlo. Incluso, antes de comenzar a vestirse, derramó por su pelo un botellín de agua casi templada por haber viajado en el auto.

Una vez cubierto, su cuerpo temblaba seriamente, los labios eran de un suave malva y aún le faltaba cubrirse los cortes. Sebastián creía que se moría de hipotermia allí mismo.

-Sube al coche. Me has causado suficientes problemas como para que te mueras ahora ahí de pie.-Jim le indicó que ocupase al asiento del copiloto mientas él se asentaba en el del conductor.

Dentro del automóvil la calefacción había estado puesta todo el rato, por lo que el ambiente era caldeado. Sebastián acercó agradecido las purpuras yemas de sus dedos al chorro de calor del salpicadero.

-Rebajare de tu sueldo la pérdida del fusil, el alquiler del coche, los billetes de avión, la gasolina y todo lo que se me pueda ocurrir-Dijo Moriarty fríamente mientras miraba fijamente la interminable carretera.-Aunque soy razonable. Te llevé en el maletero para que no manchases de sangre la tapicería, así no tendrás que limpiarla cuando dejemos el coche.

Sebastián estaba poniéndose alcohol y algunas tiritas en los cortes. A sus pies encontró una bolsa con sándwiches, agua y varias chocolatinas, junto a pastillas antiinflamatorias. Devoró todo y una vez acabado se quedó mirando al moreno.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó con voz ronca, usándola por primera vez en muchas horas.

-Vaya, vaya…Así que puedes hablar ¿eh Seb?- Jim comentó con sorna apartando la vista de la carretera, para fijarla en el rubio. Justo después rompió en sonoras carcajadas.- ¡No pensaba que las tiritas infantiles te sentarían TAN ridículas!-Dijo para continuar riendo descontroladamente.

Sebastián se fijó en el espejo del parasol, llevaba un estampado verde jungla con tigres naranjas cubriendo sus heridas. Jim seguía riendo casi hasta el llanto mientras conducía.

-Estamos a unas cinco horas de Helsinky siguiendo la carretera que bordea el Golfo de Finlandia. Son como las tres de la mañana y nuestro avión sale a las diez y media, aterrizaremos en Stansted pasada la media tarde. Todos nuestros documentos están en la guantera, te llamas Thimothy McMillan, así que practica el no saber hablar de los escoceses.- Comentó volviendo su atención al asfalto.

-¡Joder Jim! ¡Me cago en todo! ¡Sabes que odio a los putos escoceses! Primero el jodido maletero, luego mojarme a -35 putos grados y ahora esta puta mierda- Gritó indignado.

-¡Vigila el lenguaje Sebastián, es jodidamente ofensivo!- Bramó Moriarty.-Además eres tu quien se ha metido en todo esto, ya sabias a lo que venías. Te pondré la nacionalidad que me venga en gana.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y sentado firmemente miró al frente durante las dos horas posteriores. Cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la madrugada, le habían hecho efecto las pastillas y estaba descansado.

-Déjame conducir a mí el resto del camino, tú me dirás que desvíos tomar.-

Jim asintió mientras detenía el vehículo en la cuneta, aunque no se hubiesen cruzado con otro coche durante toda la noche y no hiciese falta ladearse. Cuando puso el freno de mano, el moreno se levantó y con un fluido movimiento acabó sentado en las piernas de Sebastián.

-Encima que te vengo a buscar al fin del mundo…te quejas por todo Seb, eres una mala damisela en apuros.- El militar fue a protestar, porque Jim era un bastardo irlandés manipulador, pero este continuó hablando.-Se supone que ahora tú debes levantarte y ponerte en el lugar del conductor, así cambiaremos de asientos sin salir del coche.

En lugar de eso, Sebastián le tomo del cuello para que se acercase más y le beso con hambre. Enredó sus brazos en torno al moreno, sus manos exploraron la espalda trajeada, dibujaron cada vértebra a través de la camisa. Jim se había acercado tanto que parecía querer convertirse en uno con el ex militar. Tiraba del cabello para poder profundizar más en su boca, apenas le dejaba respirar al otro. Cuando la piel de Sebastián comenzaba a gritar pidiendo el contacto directo con la del consultor y antes de perder el control, Jim decidió parar.

-Vamos muévete a tu sitio. Tenemos aún muchas horas de conducción y como perdamos el vuelo voy a restarte tanto sueldo que acabaras pagándome por trabajar.-Moriarty volvía a colocarse la ropa en su lugar mientras limpiaba de vaho su ventanilla.

Aún era noche profunda y James intentaba buscar una emisora clara en la radio llena de interferencias; y Sebastián fumaba en silencio mientras conducía, con la ventanilla algo bajada, dejando escapar el humo.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

No sé qué es esto :D

Si, se me va la cabeza gravemente, Molly, siento que me saliese esto. Tu idea era muy buena y mi cabeza solo debió registrar **Mormor, secuestro, carta. **

(Yo golpeo reiteradamente la cabeza contra el teclado y salen estas cosas)

¡Mi primer Mormor!


End file.
